ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Gate RP ((11/24/12))
Participants: Soudai, Itsy, Faith, Kirei, Sanada, Sai Roleplay: NamikazeSoudai: Soudai was sitting there looking up at the full moon that was gracefully showing itself to the clear night over Yonshigakure's gates, the passage way to the village. Soudai had always loved the moon, a secret romance she never spoke about, it was just mysterious, the cold sun.. She loked over towards the trees, hearing some rustling, but it was just a small animal. Still Soudai read books that said that full moons awoken unusual beasts, she was always keeping an extra eye out during full moons, not because she was afraid but..She wouldn't mind meeting one of these beasts, following it around a bit. It was quiet right now, no thunder from the gates scared off the owls that were hooting or the daring closeness of small critters. There was also no kettle yelling to be taken off the stove either, but more importantly to a lack of noise, no young green troop genins were here yelling for attention or getting into fights believing they could take on people with ease. She sighed comfortably, shifting a bit to be careful with nuibari to her side making her sitting agaisnt the arch uncomfortable. Soudai was unknowingly just a young girl in years being born, younger than Itsy and Jinora who at one point was much shorter than her younger half sister and easily confused as the younger one. Soudai didn't talk about that time too much, it was something that was happily kept in the pass, she no longer thought of herself as a abomination to exist amongst other people, those that had a normal birth. Soudai took out a senbon and gave it a toss, hitting agaisnt the paper wall across from her that hosted the small bathing area, it looked like, with the other senbons there, that she was making a Roko or any fox look-a-like with the senbons, but only her head, Soudai's creativity was limited when it came to drawing or making senbon art of bodies. ItsumoAi: -Itsy would yawn as she walked through the forest she had been out among the trees though it was now charred and black from the fires that had happened. Itsy would sigh softly the place she loved most to be was now pretty much destroyed and she was going to have to figure out another way to find the plants she needed perhaps a store inside the village would have them she would have to ask Yume. Itsy would feel in her pocket and the two bottles she still had to give back to him she had been carrying them around for almost two weeks now since he has poisoned himself in the village the night Soudai and Itsy had a nice date. Itsy hadn’t used or opened the bottles in any way she was going to give them back to her after he answered a few questions she had but she would have to wait. As she looked up at the darkening sky and the beautiful moon that sat above her she would smile it was night and the moonlight made Itsy glow she was alive more at night then during the day and had done most of her training at night. Now wanting to get in trouble for spending the night out in the woods again itsy would head back towards the compound that housed the gate. Her heart was still shaky so much had been happening lately and Itsy didn’t know what to do or how to handle what was happening. Most of the time Itsy kept her emotions shut off but it seemed as she grew up more and more they kept kicking in stronger and stronger. Approaching the compound that housed the gate she would spot Soudai sitting there peacefully staring up at the moon and she would blush softly- “Enjoying the view?” –Itsy would say in her normal soft spoken voice though her shyness could be heard in her voice.- NamikazeSoudai: "Hm..?" Soudai looked out, Itsy having caught her blind as a Yume for a moment before her eyes settled back to the light/darkness that was provided around them. "Hello Itsy.." Soudai said soft and kind, turning her head a little to the side while staring at her. "Your not a werewolf i guess then.." She said softly, not recalling another time in which Soudai had been in the presence of Itsy while a full moon was present. She stepped onto the granant(?) quietly, not only because she was a shinobi trained to be stealthly, but the moment didn't call for loud footsteps of a rushing person. She moved forward calmly and reached Itsy in no time, offering her hand or arm to take if she wished it. They had yet to really publicize their togetherness to a crowd yet, and right now it was just them two at the gates or at least if anyone else was there they were frozen in thought or something.(Been here a few hours, haven't seen anyone post, assuming empty.) "Hm..The moon reflects off your necklace well.." She pointed out with the same soft voice as before as they either stood there or one of them guided the other to a place to sit. ItsumoAi: -Itsy would smile and blush softly as she reached out and took Soudai’s hand- “No not a werewolf though that would be fun.” –Itsy said softly as she glanced down at the necklace she wore that had been given to her by her Sensei for her Sixteenth birthday. It was a shiny black panda worn on a silver chain that she kept hung around her neck it feel right at the top of her shirt in the dip. Itsy would blush softly as she realized were her necklaces fell and smile- “How are you doing tonight?” –she would ask softly not knowing if other were at the gate or not she had snuck out vary early this morning and was just now coming back.- NamikazeSoudai: "A little tired..Slight headache.. I had some sake earlier with my lucnh.." She explained, Itsy out of all people knew how Soudai and aclohal got along. Soudai was skilled in holding off drunkeness, but she probably knew how to let it hit her fast too. Soudai guided Itsy back to where she was sitting but this time sitting closer to Itsy rather than the original location. She still her hand on Itsy's, delicately position there, simply rubbing her hand back n forth. Even though they have never kissed before, doing this simple close thing with her felt like it calmed Soudai's nervous heart around her, that they were together rather than seperate people. "I admit i was surprise to see you walking up this way rather than thundering through the gates..Were you out there training?" she asked, but it wasn't a interrogation, she wanted to know anything about Itsy, big or small, her favorite food, book, flower. (gah im getting cheesy >/< )) ItsumoAi: -Itsy would nod softly- “I left early to go for a run and work on some physical training. I find it more peaceful training out in the woods than anywhere else.” –Itsy sounded a bit distant as she continued to speak softly looking up at the moon.- “So much has been on my mind lately I needed to clear my head, Twin and I have been going through a lot lately I just needed to clear my head and let it go.” –Itsy was rambling she felt though it was strange for her she felt so comfortable when she was talking to Soudai that she hadn’t noticed.- NamikazeSoudai: "What's bothering you?" She asked softly, removing her hand from Itsy's and turning to look at her. Soudai was concern, it was a fragile thing that their relationship was what with her sister being Soudai's genin in her team. In fact Soudai and Itsy were quite un-blood related, with Chihiro being one of Soudai's genins and Chihiro being a relative of Kirei's fiancee, who was Itsy's sensei. Soudai was with Kirei earlier at lunch, she had not really paid attention at the time but Kirei had ordered some sake for herself, something Soudai had never known her to be interested in. Before she could tell if Kirei was drinking any certain way, casually or the want to drink fast to forget something quicker, Soudai had fallen victim to her own sake. "Do you need anything from me, Itsy?" She asked before her first question could be replied to. She was direct now, staring into her eyes when she spoke being concerned about her and uncaring if her normal speaking voice was going to scare away the owls, critters, or the moon. ItsumoAi: -Itsy shook her head- “We found out our parents are dead…they passed away like everyone told us they had we just held onto that hope that one day we would see them again…I wanted to finally meet them and now I’ll never get that chance.” –Itsy spoke softly- “Kirei blames herself for not being there to help them and I do as well but what we can do we were taken away from them and it wasn’t our fault.” –Itsy would shake her head as she softly reached for Soudai’s hand once more after she felt her release it, it was the only thing that was keeping Itsy completely calm at the moment.- “I’m sorry I ruined the moment for us.” NamikazeSoudai: "Im sorry for your lost.." She said softly. For a shinobi..Death was a common thing, but it was different for family, or if it was something you couldn't have done anything about. Soudai had yet to experience a 'in the family' death, although her father was missing and it was unknown if he was living or dead. She knew where her mother and aunt were and of course Jinora was always around. Soudai held Itsy's hand and learned her head agaisnt Soudai's shoulder. She let go of her hand then and wrapped her arm around Itsy in a hugging/leaning pose. She remained quiet for a moment, there was nothing Soudai could say that would make her feel better about her parents death that would cleanse her emotions of the sadden state it was in about it. Hopefully being there would help, but right now Itsy shouldn't hide from the emotions she felt, if she needed to cry, she should cry. "They'll be other moments." She whispered. ItsumoAi: -Itsy didn’t need to cry she had cried all her tears into her pillow the last few nights but actually speaking about what was bothering her felt good and with someone she trusted so much it felt more relaxed now- “Thank you” –she whispered softly thankful to have Soudai as she laid her head gently on soudai’s shoulder and relax into her- NamikazeSoudai: Soudai thought for a moment, she believed being alone right now, even if someone else was in the house, it would be odd with a heavy burden on her heart like Itsy had right now. "Do you want to stay at my apartment tonight..?" Soudai asked calmly and softly, but a huge step forward in a relationship. Although it was not uncommon for girls to share beds if they weren't a couple, unlike men who believed any closeness to another male meant a chance of becoming a homosexual or one of them were. She asked without thinking what Jinora or Roko would think when they saw Itsy there at their house, frankly Soudai didn't care at the moment, all that was on her mind was making sure Itsy was happy. Itsy had never stayed over before, but Soudai had extra food, extra toothbrush for just in case, and clothes that were suitable for someone Soudai or Itsy's size that were considered pajamas. ItsumoAi: -Itsy shook her head- “I would love to but I was going to stay and train a bit.” –Itsy felt bad refusing Soudai’s offer she would love to spend as much time as she could with Soudai but she knew she needed to train and push all her emotion out into her training. Taking a deep breath she would lift her head and smile at Soudai softly- NamikazeSoudai: "Hm.. But i don't want to leave you alone.." She quickly replied, sighing lightly. "Usually these grounds aren't as quiet as they are right now..Someone will be along i imagine.." She sighed again, it was not for Soudai's benefit that Itsy would have come to her apartment, but still Soudai felt a little sadden that she had declined the offer. "..Here.." Soudai got up and turned to face her, removing a key from one of the pouches on her vest. "My apartment key, in case you ever need me." Soudai leaned forward and peeked her cheek out of the blue, the key ending up in Itsy's hand while Soudai was retreating from her small kiss agaisnt her cheek. "Goodnight~" ItsumoAi: -Itsy would have the key in hand but her face was bright red from the blush that the soft kiss on the cheek had caused. Itsy would nod softly and whisper a soft- “Goodnight” –To Soudai as she tucked the key into her pocket.- NamikazeSoudai: Soudai didn't want to disturb the peace so she didn't use the thundergod gate, or at least not one here at the main gate itself. She body flickered away, eventually ending up at hers/Jinora's apartment and entered on in. Jinora's door was closed so she was either there or not, Roko no longer was startled with the possibility of it being a intruder when Soudai came home, she stopped that years ago even though they hadn't lived together for too long. Soudai put her flat jacket onto a coat hanger and into the closest and nuibari went to beside her bed. Then Soudai stripped down to near nothing and fetched her pjs, she left the room afterwards and went to the bathroom, brushing her teeth all the while remaining moderately quiet. Soudai didn't know what would happen if she woke Jinora up, but she never imagined a shinobi would be happy to be woken up before they wanted to wake if they finally had that option, compared to sleeping out on a mission, when being woken up was important for saving your life usually. She returned to the bed after a single glass of water and crawled on in, after her long day it wouldn't be long until she fell asleep..Or so she thought, Itsy was consuming her thoughts, sadden that she was sad, trying to think of something to do to cheer her up tomorrow. Sleep came unexpected when it finally did, having still been thinking about Itsy when she fell asleep..Soudai would have one of her normal type of dreams, standing in line for a food stand but she wasn't human, this time in the dream she was a little cutie piggy wearing a black mask probably brought on by the bbq she ate earlier. When she got to the front of the line she asked for what was there, "The moon shaped cookie please.." She said to the panda behind the stand. "Itsy!" And so the dream went on, or didn't, with slight shifts and possible unknowing waking for a brief second or two, another dream would come take it's place. ItsumoAi: -Itsy would jump down off the wall and walk over into the compound she would crack her neck from side to side as she reached up to touch her panda pendent.- “I can do this” –she spoke softly to herself as she lifter her hands up in front of her torso she was going to practice controlling her chakra flow it would help her maintain the Mind Transfer longer then she would hold her hands up in front of her and summon her chakra pushing it through her body slowly and steadily she kept her concentration as she stared off out the open area that was the entrance into the compound and as she stared she pushed her anger and sadness away from her- FaithRyouNexus: -a little girl with long curly blonde hair would stumble through the thunder gate. She had used the gates in school but never to come this far out of the village. She wasn’t sure if she was even allowed out here at her young age but she was curious to see what was out here and looking for a quite place to read her book. She wore her nice and neat black uniform and her hair was tied off to the side in a ponytail that laid against her shoulder. The little girl would stumble as she came out the other side and giggle getting back up she would freeze as she spotted a woman who looked entirely focused on what she was doing and squeak to herself hopping she hadn’t disturbed her and that she wouldn’t get in trouble.- xKireiHimex: ~Kirei would wake up in her appartment, She would roll out of her bed she had a bit headache caus of her first time drinking sake but atleast she didnt think of her parents at that moment and wanted to try having fun with Chi and her Sensei even though they were drunk and she wasnt. Kirei sighed as she would take of her pjama’s and take her black dress out of her closet as she would put that on as she then would take her sandals and puts those on too. Before she walked to the mirror to do her hair she looked if she still had her neckless on she shares with Setsu she smiled it was their wedding soon as she couldnt wait. Kirei would look into the mirror as she was there to do the hairband in her hair as she would take the bracelets and places them around her arms and legs. Then she would walk outside she didnt think she was forgot something but it seems not. Kirei would look around before she would walk to the gate. But before she got at the gate she saw her twinny there and a little girl with blond hair she would smile softly as she came closer “Hello Twinny,and hello there little girl, i dont think weve met yet?”-Kirei looked to the little girl with her glasy orange eyes just wondering who she is she looked familliar but didnt know where to place it at the moment~ ItsumoAi: -Itsy would blink and lose focus her chakra would go haywire and she would let out a sigh turning around she would spot a little girl slowly getting up from the ground.- “Are you ok little one?” –Itsy would smile at her she looked so young and her cute blonde hair was tied off to the side. Itsy would think she could possibly be an Academy Student since she looked younger. Itsy would than spot her twin walking through the gate and smile- “Hey Twin. I don’t know her either.” SanadaKihaku: Kihaku would suddenly sit up in his bed, his body covered in sweat.As he started to come to he rubbe dhis forehead and sighed- a nightmare again,might as well get up i guess.-hed throw aside his blanket as he got up and walked to the closet and grabbed his clothes and then his bokken wich leaned against his nightcabinet.Kihaku would leave his room with his things and walked to the bathroom and laid down his clothes on the chair there and took some towels out of the cabinet.Kihaku would turn open the cold water.He hoped the cold water might wash away the nightmare running trough his head, as he remove dhis boxers and stepped under the water.It felt nice the cold dropps trailing ove rhis pale skin, but yet it didnt help the young boy forget his worries about the nightmares. And so he stepped out of the shower and turned off the water.He then dried himselff off with his towel and got dressed, after he had putten on his clothes he grabbe dhis bokken and strapped it on his back.Kihaku grabbed his toothbrush and toothpaste and brushed his teeth before leaving the bathroom and heading to the kitchen.Kihaku his mood was completely ruined by the nightmares,hed grab a box of instand ramen from one cabinet and grabbed a bowl from the other cabinets and poured the box in it and added the water.He then placed the bowl in the microwave and turned it on. In the meantime Kihaku would grab a bot out of the cabinet under the sink and filled it with hot water and put it on the stove and then turned it on.hed continue to grab some of the sushi his father brought home and packed some of it in the box that stood on the table.In the meantime his Ramen was done and he gabbe dit from the microwave and grabbed some chopsticks from the rack on the wall and slowly began to eat his ramen while watching the water,when it was finally bowling he grabbed a pack of rice and pu some of the rice baggs in the boilng water,before continuing to eat his ramen,when he was done eatingmhe quikly washed the bowl and put it back in the cabinet and threw away his chopsticks. He was done just in time as the rice was starting to look good, he turned off the stove and poured offf the water and then he poure dout the baggs of rice on the kitchen table and began to kneed it into a few ricealls, he then walked to the herbs cabinet and grabbed some dried seeweed leaves and walked back to the table.Kihaku would wrapp em over the riceballs to hold em together and placed them in the box on the tale alongside the sushi> Kihaku looked at the box and thought for a moment then put the lid on the box and wrapped it in cloth and packed it into his backpack, he then took some chopsticks from the rack and packed them into his backpack as well. KIhaku then cleaned up his mess before grabbing his backpack and heading to the living room wher ehe grabbed some of his boooks about the village clans and his notebook and pencil and put them into his backpack.Kihaku looked around for a moment to se eif he frgot something, when he was certain he had everything, he headed for the front door and sat down, putting on his sandals and strapping on his Shinguards.Lastly he grabbed the gauntlets his dad gave him for graduating the academy and put them on before he headed out the door.His mood was still grimm as he walked trough the village his hands in his pockets,giving people that looked at him a foul glare.Kihaku finally arived at the main gate after a lil while as he looked around.Kihaku noticed Kirei to be amongst an other girl he didnt know,but he didnt even glance any of them a look, he just walked right past them and out of the main gate ,into the forest.Kihaku planned on on venting himself by training in the forest. But he also secretely hoped that the sounds of the forets would soothe his mind- SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: Jinora and I had finished our training for that day, on a high note..or as much as one as training could give. I had gotten the fireball into existance, though I had yet to acquire the skill of making it explode into a firestorm. Naturally that would take longer. I had nodded a farewell to Jinora before stepping through the Thundergod gate she held in her training grounds, disappearing with a crack of thunder. I appeared on the other side, letting out a small breath and opening eyes I hadn't realized I closed. I turned, looking back at the gate, going over the previous held training..and Jinora. She had looked..shocked over something and I had yet to figure out if that was simply from seeing my face..or seeing how I looked. Though, I could say for sure I was already getting annoyed with the many people who knew what I looked like now. There was first Castiel, then Ink, and now Jinora. I was getting miffed at the amount of people and anymore I was likely to get twitchy..which was bad. I turned around and began walking through the forest that held the gate, making my way through it. This was my village..the people in it were loyal to it. And I wasn't exactly an ANBU anymore..there really wasn't a need for a full face mask. Perhaps a half mask..? I could deal with that..and it would force me to learn to keep a damn poker face too. I..suppose accidentally burning my mask could prove..useful. I snorted quietly and kept walking, stomach rumbling again. It would have to wait, my head was too full with idea's, errors that needed to be fixed. I was to be working on two Jutsu's now, my Rushing Stampede River..and Rupturing Flames. I paused in my tracks, one foot raised above the ground, feeling a small spike of panic. 'This was a bad idea,' I thought to myself, staring at the ground. If I had to worry about two Jutsu's..Oh I hoped they would have a bed free in the hospital in about..a week. That's how long it would take.. I sighed, closing my eyes before I forced myself to open them and continue walking. 'Insane' they called me..'Mad'..I shook my head and continued walking, brain snapping back to the training and I realized I had diverted from my path back to the main gate, and further into the forest. I was going back to my old training spot..the one with all the burned down trees now..but why? This didn't feel like a compulsion to keep training..I started walking faster, running before I knew it. Chakra aided my speed, my reflexes, allowed me to jump over logs, duck low hanging branches. I ran faster, jumping off boulders, logs..stumps. I smelled burned vegetation before I ever saw it and slowed my pace, stopping in a skidding of dead leaves, plants and dirt. I was panting, but reached my goal, blue eyes landing on one tree after the other, their bark black and burnt. I walked toward one single tree and even burned..I recognized it as the tree I would rest against..my right hand raised, fresh blood staining the bandages and pressed against the bark, feeling how rough it was. I started looking around, down at the ground, looking for any sign of a black and orange mask..though surely it wouldn't be here..surely it would have been burned to ash in the blaze..the blaze I had created. A training mishap, I had misjudged..badly. A flame had gone awry, setting aflame a random bush, that had quickly spread to the nearest trees. I sighed, my search having been in vain; no orange and black was found..only black ash. I turned away from the tree and walked, slowly, to my original desitation. It ook me longer than I would have liked, but I reached the gate, automatically moving silently as I passed the cover of the trees, not even giving anybody the chance to see me. I needed to return to my apartment..I needed to train..sleep..train..food..train..train..train. 'Insane' the word whispered through my head and I turned back around..and headed back into the forest. FaithRyouNexus: -Faith would get up from the ground quietly and dust herself off her blue eyes would sparkle a bit if she a pretty woman standing in front of her- “Oh I’m ok Miss” –She would say blushing softly as she would look to the ground with her blue eyes. Faith was a very shy girl when it came to speaking she preferred to only do it if spoken to though she had started to grow out if her shyness slowly but it didn’t seem to be the case now. Faith would rub her ears as she heard a loud noise as she saw another woman and her eyes stayed on the floor- “I’m” –she would pause speaking in a very soft voice- “I’m Faith Yamanaka.” –she would say softly- xKireiHimex: ~Kirei looked to the girl that said her name that it would be Faith Yamanaka "ah then we are family, you look much as my aunt, perhaps thats why you are familliar to me since ive seen my aunt when i was little and on pictures also"-Kirei would smile to her before she notices Kihaku as she looked at him while he walked off as she then looked back to the girl as she smiled once more- "if you have any questions then you can ask it" FaithRyouNexus: -Faith would blink she had never seen this girl before and she grew up with her family in the Land of Fire she tilted her head gently to the left and would blink softly- “but Mommy said that our family all lived In the Land of Fire”-Faith would look up at the woman who said we were family with her big round blue eyes and sigh softly she sounded confused and distant she didn’t like change and to tell her she had family here in Yonshi after living her for six years she should have known she had been at the Academy and not known there were other yamanaka living her at.- “Does mommy know you’re here?” xKireiHimex: ~Kirei looked at the girl "i lived in the land of fire also, until our village got attacked and my parents are dead just got that few days ago i thought they were alive and survived the attack somehow when i was six, someone else took care of me in the hidden leaf village, but that doesnt mean were not related ofcourse, and i dont know ive been searching for aunt but i couldnt find her yet. But seeing you here means she is alive and safe"-Kirei smiled to her- FaithRyouNexus: -Faith would node- “you called her twin the white haired woman mama said we only had one set of twins in our family and they disappeared long time ago” –Faith would blink and then smile big- “could you be them?” xKireiHimex: -Kirei would smile to her as she nods "yes me and itsy are the only twins in the family, but i'm glad to see you here niece safe and very cute hehe"-Kirei smiled once more-"how is aunt doing by the way?? she doing alright??"